Love Always Finds a Way
by LokiLaufeyson909
Summary: Leatherface finds out that a girl he and his brothers previously pursued is in his home. Now he had to make a choice: family or love?


Bubba Sawyer

Disclaimer: I do not own any Texas Chainsaw Massacre characters

My brother Chop Top and I had returned to our hideout at this old, abandoned amusement park that had not been running for decades. Little did we know that she had followed us. I came upon her suddenly and boy was she scared. I was immediately stunned when I layed eyes on her. I had never seen such beauty in my life before. She had pretty blue eyes and shoulder length auburn hair. I was glad that she was alive but I didn't expect for her to show up here. I had intentionally lied to Chop Top to protect her because I had fallen in love. She had broadcasted my attack on two boys publicly and my oldest brother Drayton ordered us to go and kill her. After cornering her, I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. But even now, she was still so beautiful. I may not be smart or know what love it but I did know what love felt like. I knew that if Drayton or Chop Top found her and discovered by lie then then both us would get into severe trouble. She was still screaming so I reached out to her and as gently as I could, I ran my hand over the side of her face and head, trying to comfort her. She still didn't calm down but at least she stopped screaming. I could also partly tell from the look on her face that she was begging me not to hurt her. I had to figure out how to hide her. Then, I suddenly remembered that Chop Top and I had brought home her partner, a man going by the name of L.G. Finding his body, I skinned his face and took it back and used it as a cover for her face so no one recognize her. I was relieved that she didn't try to put up a fight. For no reason, I got her to stand up and began to dance. I never felt so happy in all my life. There were so many things I wanted to tell her but I couldn't because I could not talk, not even if my life depended on it. From the moment I was born, my 3 older brothers and grandpa knew that I would always be forced silent and it was just something that we all would have to live with. This setback didn't affect my life dramatically though. But right at this moment, I wanted to tell her that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, I wanted to tell her that it was going to be ok, that if she kept quiet I could help her escape but most importantly I wanted to tell her that I really, really liked her. This, I knew, would never happen though. I hated the fact that I would forever have to communicate through body language or vocal sounds instead of actual words. After we broke apart, I heard Drayton calling and left. She tried to escape but inevitably got caught by my older brothers. Chop Top realized that it was Stretch, the DJ, his "fave". Drayton was not happy with me since he was told that Stretch was dead. "Bubba's got a girlfriend!" Chop Top suddenly shouted out when he saw her face. She looked me and I looked back at her, mentally telling her that there was nothing I could about it. "It's dinner time soon!" Drayton announced. _"This is bad,"_ I thought to myself. I couldn't let Stretch be killed but I was too afraid of my brothers to protest. As she found herself later tied up to a chair, she began to scream again. Drayton ordered me to bring her over but I refused. Starting to get angry, he banged the hammer that Chop Top had brought over along with a bucket against the table and demanded I bring her. I still didn't give in. Grandpa was brought out and Drayton came over, slapping me across the face with his hand for my disobedience. Still trying to comfort Stretch, I remained in my spot until I was forced to do it. Seeing this as my last chance for love, I gave Stretch a kiss before bringing her over. She kept screaming and praying for someone or thing to get her outta here. After knocking her out with a hammer, Drayton heard someone singing and in came a friend of hers, Lieutenant Lefty Enright. He was angry and wanted Stretch back immediately. Grabbing my chainsaw, I looked at her one last time, feeling a tear run down my face. _"Goodbye,"_ I thought sadly before charging toward Lefty in order to protect my family. _  
_


End file.
